harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the User:SnapeFan1 page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- Birdpaw (Talk) 15:05, March 25, 2011 Oh! Of course you can write a story about an actual Harry Potter character! You can write about absolutely anything Harry Potter related here! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 17:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That actually sounds really cool... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 18:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I can actually see what you mean about Snape's vampire resembelance! Weird! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 18:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yep ^.^. I just need to find a name for my unamed boy, finish up Cpt. 3, and then I can sleep xD. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 03:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I just can't think of one D:Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 03:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I got onee~ Adding to story noww! Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 03:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Goodd night! Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 03:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did, sorry for not replying before. -Leafwhisker 11:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I was thinking; we really need a new Spotlight for the main page. Your stories are really good - would you like one of your finished ones to be the next? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 22:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, all of those are brilliant! If you put whichever one you would like on the Spotlight page, I'll put it on the Main Page for you! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 07:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Definitely - I'll go and add it! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 18:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Story Logo Sure, what do you want as the picture? -Leafwhisker 15:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll start on it right away. -Leafwhisker 15:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Is this good? -Leafwhisker 15:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Opinion Okay. I copied it but could you upload the pics? I already made the template. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Could I import more of your stories? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) User Rights I don't know if you've been told, but Head.Hog.Boy nominated you as an Administrator! If you agree, I'll give you user rights straight away! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 16:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool! And congratulations! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 16:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:User Rights You deserve it:) Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You can upload any photo you want! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 13:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yippee! I need to go and read it! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 13:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'm really excited to see how this story ends! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 14:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh! It was brilliant! But how can you do a Sequel if The Black Raven is dead? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 17:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I hope you can think up something interesting to happen - I'm really excited! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 17:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That sounds really good! But I better go - for some reason, I have to write my Mudblood story on paper before I post it online... Bye! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 17:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Read Reputations! I'm starting a Fanfic, you inspired me! It's called Reputations. I only have chapter 1 done. Will you read it? Also, I'm confused. the little automatic Welcome! message you sent is a bit weird. Sorting? Minister of Magic? it sounds roleplay-ish. Can you clear things up? Shooting Starz 18:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem. -Leafwhisker 18:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. :] -Leafwhisker 19:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh I don't know what to call this owl Iris Message eurgh!!!! I gotta remember that here, its just a message. So, I'm glafd you're making a sequel... plus, its on of those dead times on other wikis where I'm the only one on, it seems, so I came here... hi! Shooting Starz 22:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I did. Now I'm intrigued. I finished chapter 2 of Reps... I think. Do you think it's a good chapter ending? Shooting Starz 23:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) yay! oh. dinnertime. be on later :) Shooting Starz 23:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) eurggh!! (you will find I say that alot - it means ugh. but more creative.) I'm sooo curious! Okay, I'm going to guess whats gonna happen in Bloody Tears. Tell me if it's right? If its not, don't tell me what is... Snape isn't dead? Don't Vampires live forever? What if wooden stakes aren't ACTUALLY the thing that kills them? And by the way, you can change the Black Raven's acknowledgments - I am on this wiki. And you're welcome for the ideas on TBR. :) Shooting Starz 12:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) cool - awesome twist. I'm really getting into reps. I have a feeling there will be days that I spend hours working on it :) you know what looks weird? the smiley face italisized. watch - :) strangeness!! Shooting Starz 12:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) oh... old? I need to be more descriptive, then. The womans supposed to be, like, thirty. lol. Guess thats what editing is for!! Thank you for the feedback! Shooting Starz 11:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ive changed it so that it says shes young. if you've got it logged in your memory that shes old, I don't mind. I cant force you to think!!! I just changed it for other users. :) Shooting Starz 11:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Um lately when I try to make a smiley face the colon doesnt come up, just the parenthese. So if this shows up like that, know its a smiley! Can't wait until you get around to adding the next chapter! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 22:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No I wouldn't. -_- OF COURSE I WOULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Shooting Starz 21:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Defensive Dumbledore? Hey, it's your story and all, but if I were you, and this is just feedback, I wouldn't make Dumbledore defensive when finding out Snape is the Raven Killer. I'd make Dumbledore calm - he's Dumbledore, he suspects everything and is considered one of the greatest wizards to ever live. I think he MIGHT JUST suspect Snape. Even Dumbledore's death was carefully planned. His DEATH. Anyways, it's your story and I don't want to seem demanding here, it's just that defensive... seems a bit unreal. :) Shooting Starz 23:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, now I ''get what ''you're ''saying. I see that Dumbledore would have his wand out, and be prepared, but also, I don't think he'd be shouting in fear. He'd probably have a calm ''expression. Oh, I found this online photo editor called FotoFlex (100% free!) and I made an image for Reps. I don't know if it will have good resolution, though... Shooting Starz 00:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) cool, but I uploaded the pic... does it look good? It's not AS bad as it could be..... Shooting Starz 00:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, go on google and type in free online photo editing and click on the one that is FotoFlex. I asked Leafwhisker to do a logo that is sort of like mine, but with the creepy woman's real supposed appearance. I had to change her description to fit the pic, and I liked my original. :( thanks for the compliment, though. :) Shooting Starz 00:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hey, should I make a sequel for Reps? I thought if I did, each book would be from a different person's perspective. Vivian is the firstbook, Rose could be the second, Lily the third, etc. What do you think? Shooting Starz 20:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) okay. :) Shooting Starz 20:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:The Half-Blood Spirit You're really going that far already? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Logo I don't know...Who is it? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, of course you can make a character page! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 15:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Finally! It was great! Sorry, I was out with the flu, again, yesterday. I got to get back to the RPG Wiki. I have some votes to close...Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Question Oh, that's quite easy! All you have to do is create a page. If you wanted a section for your stories, you would make one called, for instance, User:SnapeFan1/My Stories and, well, there you go! I find it really helps keeping all of my work organized - though I really have to sort my userpage out!! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 07:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yey! I just finished (kind of) organizing my userpage! I'm actually really glad that you asked me about the links, or it would have been sitting here a mess, forever!! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 11:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Idea I don't have any ideas either, sorry. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 14:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, you did a very good job of it! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 18:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I think it would be very interesting if Lord Voldemort chose Malfoy to torture Snape. In the Half-Blood Prince he wasn't able to kill Dumbledore - and at that point he thought that Dumbledore was the enemy . Malfoy has always thought Snape to be on his side, so I don't think he'd be able to do it... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 18:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hope to see Chapter 5 up soon then! XD [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 18:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ahh... Though that's quite a bit better than my zero sentences for Chapter Eight of Mudblood! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 19:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I have the whole story planned out for Mudblood! Its just that I can't really be bothered to go downstairs and get my book that contains my ideas. Anyway, my Dad should be back from the fish and chip shop any minute now! I actually best be off! Bye! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 19:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The New Head of Ravenclaw Hey SnapeFan, I decided to write a fanfic! It's The New Head of Ravenclaw. I only have the prologue ready. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I said the same on the Fanfic's talk page. I left a Sorting Request. Could you sort me? I also left a message to SmudgyHollz saying sorry for writing the Prologue before getting sorted. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Did you want me to add my name to the page? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 Do you think Chapter 1 is good enough? I know I didn't write alot but I ended it with that wondering thing, if you know what I mean. What do you think? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 13:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think criticism is hurtful or anything bad. It's a perspective and an opinion. I respect it. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 13:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I started Chapter 2, it's on the page, but I'm not finished it and I gotta go. I'll work on it when I get back. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 14:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Smudge's Guide Hello! I was wondering if you could do me a favour and look over my new guide. I've never written one of these before and I would really appreciate your thoughts. Does it make sense? Was it useful? At all interesting? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 09:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for looking! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 14:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) They are amazing! I really like the Malfoy one! Unfortunately, all due to my whereabouts, they were all jumpy and all over the place... So, my advice to you, if you want a good internet connection, don't move to the Scottish countryside! Its so slow! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 14:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It is pretty cool - apart from the never-ending rain and snow! You can go on the actual Hogwarts Express! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 14:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Aww! You don't get snow? It brings with it a lot of skivy days for the people in my area as the bus has to go over a hill that it struggles with even on the best of days... And sorry, I have absolutely no ideas for your video. I got your message, and I will reply, but I really have to go now! Parent's Evening at school! Scary! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 16:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I am back! To answer your first question. Ideas, ideas, ideas... Would it help if I gave you a random string of words that you could link to things and somehow come up with storylines? Waterfall, cave, dark, sad, ghost... Hey, I just came up with something from that! It does work! Perhaps Snape could capture Hermione or something and take her to a cave and then they find Johanna's ghost! That's a little rubbish and weird, but its an idea nevertheless! To answer your second question; I found the content on that page rather interesting and, if you don't mind, slightly amusing. Smiling Snape and Twilight werewolves! That sounds like a cool story! In other news, Parent's Evening was weird! My French teacher knows where I live and my ET (Enabling Technologies) was wearing a suit and said that I'm great at ICT! Anything happening with you? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 17:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness; I am so glad we don't have summer school over here! Poor you! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 18:06, May 20, 2011 (UTC) That's good! And if you need to take time off to catch up with your Maths, don't worry! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 11:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Please Take a Look! Can you please take a look at my newest blog post? Its quite important! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 10:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I think I've sussed out the templates too! And no, I'm pretty sure all of your articles are of reasonable length, so I wouldn't worry about taking them down! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 15:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Not at all! You don't have to ask! Just remember to call it something along the lines of Severus Snape/The Black Raven, as other people may want to make a character page for the Snape in their stories! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 16:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Is there any chance that you could check out my story, Breathless? Its my first story that I've written in this kind of style and I have no idea whether or not its any good! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 19:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I don't know if I've already mentioned this before, but I love your signature! Its funny! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 22:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool! I think that would be really fun! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 08:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea! But you may have to wait a while for me to reply as I have tests coming out of my ears! They should have spaced them out; I'm going to end up doing something stupid like speaking in French during my English talk and naming organs during my Maths! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 13:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Right! That looks cool! So, just to clarify this with you, I take the lines from your YouTube clips and make it into a story? By the way, does it matter that I've never watched Alice and Wonderland before? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 14:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Do you like Harry Potter Fanfic's new look? I think its amazing!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 22:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the comment on my Talk PAge :) Anti-Umbridge leagueOwl Me 19:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) That sounds really cool! And sorry that I haven't added my next part of Speechless yet! I've been rather busy recently - by the way, I don't suppose you have any ideas for the designs of the Houses pages? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 19:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. :] - One Day I Shall Rule The World With Voldemort At My Side 12:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! 8D - One Day I Shall Rule The World With Voldemort At My Side 12:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I love chapter nine! 8D When you finish Innocence are you going to make a sequel? - One Day I Shall Rule The World With Voldemort At My Side 13:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't updated my part of our collab! But I have an excuse - an actual one too! For some reason, I can't watch any of your videos anymore. The screen says that there is an error they aren't available in my country. Does that sound right? Or is it just my crappy computer? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 16:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. They're not blocked in the UK. That's weird. I have a suspicion that it's just my computer playing up - it's rather old... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 16:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I still can't watch your videos! If you like, we could try and do another collab in the mean time? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 20:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) We could just do one without a set storyline. That way we both get a surprise at what the other user writes. I've done that on Warriors Fanfiction before and it works really well! It was called... River Journey, I think, but it seems to have been abandoned... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 20:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Would you like to start it off? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 20:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It could be... well, something different to catch people's attention. Umm... We could each write from the point of a different character - both of which, somewhere along the lines, turning out to be connected in some way or another or meeting each other. That scores out the 'agreeing on a plot' part of a collab and means that we can each choose our own storyline. As we start to write and are sure of where we want to go with this, we could discuss it with each other and tie up all of the loose ends. Does that sound okay? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 20:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) That sounds great! What do you think we should call it? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 21:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) We could call it Unknown? That's nice, easy and it would work with any story genre... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 21:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Right, sorted. :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!''']] 21:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC)